


Too Good To Be True

by lets_get_messi



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babe is so in love, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things about Eugene Roe that Babe thought were too good to be true.</p><p>(Or the one where Babe and Eugene spend their Halloween together watching a movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely Payton! :)

There were many things about Eugene Roe that Babe thought were too good to be true. At first it started off as surface things. Like when they had first met, Babe bouncing over from the dance-floor of some no-mark club with his arm draped over Guarnere's shoulder, just to be introduced to the man who declared himself Eugene. 

His eyes were dark, so dark that Babe feared the fluorescent lights above them would be sapped and lost within those eyes. It's safe to say he felt himself falling into them pretty easily. And it just got easier as the surface things became more and more apparent. Like how wide Eugene would smile when Babe would tell a goofy pun, or how thick his hair would look in the summer sunshine as they walked down the pathway of the park by Babe's apartment. 

But then there were the deeper things, the things that were beneath the beauty and the kindness. There was how Roe would smile as he inhaled a freshly made coffee after a long shift at the hospital; or how he would hook one leg over Babe's as they sat reading their books in peaceful silence on a bench waiting for the bus to take them into town to meet Liebgott and Web. 

So it kind of all made his mind up for him when Eugene asked him to be his boyfriend one evening as the summer sun faded into hues of pinks and purples and set on Heffron thinking his heart could burst from being so full. 

So full of Eugene Roe.

Babe had his feet up on his coffee table, head tilted back against the soft cushions and the television on quietly as he thought about his boyfriend being too good to be true. Eugene was humming to himself as he stood in the kitchen, emptying a pack of popcorn into a plastic bowl and grabbing two beers for them both. The summer sunshine had long set, turning into crisp browns and yellows as the season turned into cloudy autumn. 

“You know, we could have gone to Toye's Halloween party if you wanted to.” Eugene said, stepping over Babe's legs and dropping down beside him. Babe just let his eyes focus on his boyfriend, watching how his brow was set in a frown as he busied himself with adjusting the bowl between them, offering Babe a beer with a kiss to his forehead.

“We can get drunk with those losers any-time.” Heffron admitted, taking a sip from his bottle and relishing beneath the heat of Eugene's gaze as he always did when his eyes darted to his bared throat.

“And I'm pretty sure you can watch car-crash movies with me any-time too.” He countered leaning forwards and pressing his warm lips to Babe's neck. And he supposed Eugene had a point. He could, but it wasn't just a random night. It was Halloween.

Babe loved Halloween, loved the influx of pumpkin flavoured things in every food store, loved the skeleton streamers hanging over doorways, loved walking down the street and seeing the neighbourhood kids dressed in costumes and chasing each other with their pumpkin baskets full of candy. 

And if it was an excuse to curl up beside Eugene and watch some scary movies, well then it just gave him more incentive to love the day.

“Exactly and right now happens to be one of those times.” He said, pulling himself away albeit reluctantly and heading towards the TV. “Also take that back! The Hills Have Eyes is a modern classic and should appreciated.”

“Whatever you say, Edward.” Roe teased, Heffron throwing him a mocking look over his shoulder. Of course the goof-ball just smiled, stuffing popcorn into his mouth and munching away as Babe sorted out the DVD, settling back on the couch with a sigh.

They watched in silence for a few moments, Roe's fingers finding Babe's hair and threading through with a slow hypnotic pull. Babe was pretty sure if he was a cat he'd be purring, his beer bottle slackening in his hand as his other dug in to the popcorn between them.

“I'm pretty sure Spina made me try and watch this once after one of our longer shifts at the hospital.” Eugene's soft drawl of a voice interrupted the family's conversation on-screen and Babe turned at look on him. His face was lit up in soft blues as the movie continued to play, reflecting in those damn dark eyes of his.

“Oh, is that Spina your ex?” Babe chuckled, Eugene casting a mocking glower his way. It didn't last long, Babe opening his mouth again just to have the pair break out in an impromptu tickle fight before he could say anything.

“He is not my ex!” Roe giggled, prodding Heffron in his ribs who just wrapped an arm over Eugene's shoulder pulling him closer. “He's an old school friend.” He justified, placing a kiss to Babe's hairline who sighed serenely.

“I know, but you're so cute when you get defensive.”

“Shut up and watch the damn movie, Edward.” He bit out a scoff at Eugene's voice, the guy trying so desperately to keep his laughter inside him despite Heffron knowing full well that he was dying to let it out.

“I like Halloween.”

“I'm slowly seeing the appeal.” Roe agreed, Babe lifting up his head and feeling his heart stutter in his chest at the soft look aimed just at him.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.” Eugene smiled, that smile of his that kind of had Heffron falling in the first place. It took him no time at all to close the distance between them with a hand cupping Eugene's face delicately. And that's another reason why Babe thought Eugene Roe was just too good to be true, as he kissed him like he was the last person on earth, the taste of buttered popcorn on his tongue.


End file.
